


home is with you

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo starts to get a little anxious at Amira's going away party. David comforts him





	home is with you

Jonas had noticed it first. Seeing the life and energy slowly get sucked out of Matteo. He starts dancing less, he's falling into silence, straying away from the group and now walking in circles around a tree.

"Luigi" He calls out. Matteo turns back to him with a barely audible, "Hmm?"

"You okay?" 

Matteo nods turning back to circle the tree. His hand grazes against the bark, as he continues in circles, he knows touching different textures help Matteo stay present, get out of his head so he assumes that's the reason for the repeated movement. He's picking up all the clear signs that Matteo doesn't want to be bothered but still finds himself trailing over to David, just to have the boy check up on him. It's different with David. Matteo is more open to vulnerability around David.

He places his hand on a dancing David's shoulder, whispering in his ear, "You should check on Luigi" He says pointing to where to Matteo is still finding solace. David nods and thanks Jonas before leaving their makeshift dance floor.

When Matteo hears footsteps approaching, he looks up seeing David coming over with hesitation. He sighs as he soon as he sees him because he knows Jonas said something, "Told Jonas I'm fine." He says clearly unamused. David finally approaches and takes Matteo's hand to stop him from walking. Matteo finally looks up at David, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry, go dance."

"Matteo" David sighs bringing his hands up to his boyfriend's cheeks, "Talk to me. Are you overwhelmed a little bit?" 

Matteo shrugs looking down at his feet and Matteo doesn't have to utter the words for David to know that he is

"I know its hard, I can only imagine but everyone here cares about you, you just have to tell someone, just give a sign that you need help or someone to talk to to get you out of your head. You don't have to hide, Matteo. You're not a vampire" He adds with a smile. 

Matteo gives a soft smile and let's himself drape into Davids arms, his face falling into his shoulder, "I don't know why I'm like this, I hate it" He admits voice muffled into David's shoulder. 

David caresses his back and doesnt reply, just giving themselves a moment, no words, no thoughts, just being in the comfort of each other's arms. David gently picks Matteo's head up from his shoulder after about a minute so he can look at him, "I love you"

"I know, love you too." He mumbles looking back down at the ground. 

"I don't like when you talk bad about my boyfriend"

Matteo rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Shut up"

"Seriously, I know you're dealing with a lot, we both are. It comes in waves, and when it hits me, I know I can come to you and when it hits you, I want you to come to me. You know you don't have to go through it alone. Not anymore. I can't promise I'll have a solution but I'm there to listen"

Matteo looks at him with low eyes, David isn't sure if it's from the joint he smoked an hour ago or because he's just fond and in love but when Matteo places a soft kiss to his lips, he knows it's the latter.

When they separate, David says, "Feeling okay enough to come dance with me?"

Matteo nods and takes David's hand held out and follows him back to the group. 

_Call Out My Name_ by The Weekend is playing through the speakers

David's arms naturally find their way around Matteo's shoulders as they start swaying their hips to the beat of the music. The song stirs something up in David, just wanting to be as close to Matteo as possible. His forehead rest against his collar bone as he leans in to give a kiss to his neck. 

He pulls back and the little moment of affection did nothing to perk up Matteo's half hearted dance moves. He picks Matteo's head up, caressing his cheeks, moving closer to him with a suggestive look just to get him to crack a smile. Matteo can't help it when the sides of lips start rising up, it's hard not to smile around David. They dance for another full song, Matteo progressively loosening up as the song goes on. As the second song fades out, Matteo's movements come to a stand still, "Can we just chill for a bit?" He whispers in his ear.

David agrees and follows Matteo to where Jonas and Hanna are lounging together on a blanket. Matteo sits down and Jonas pats his calf, "All good, Luigi?"

When Matteo feels David behind him, he lies down in between Davids legs and takes his boyfriend's arms to wrap around him while answering Jonas, "I told you I was fine but thanks, I'm better now."

"You say one thing but then you kind of get in your own head, you know? Just wanted to make sure you were alright?"

"Thanks bro. I'll tell you if I'm not from now on, okay? Or I'll try my best"

Jonas gives him a pound in agreement. Matteo pulls a joint out of his pocket once Hanna and Jonas retreat into their own conversation. He pulls his lighter out, holding his hand above the joint to block out the wind as he lights it and takes in a deep inhale. 

As he exhales, he feels David nuzzle his face into his hair. Matteo tilts his head back, looking up at him offering the joint. David declines and leans down to kiss his forehead, "I'm okay"

David adjusts his arms so they're resting on Matteo's collarbone and the blond is resting his head against his forearm. There's loud music and dancing friends and many conversations that are all surrounding the two but right here in David's arms, he cant describe the warmth he feels being surrounded by everything David. Sometimes all he needs is his presence, a simple hand hold to remind him that things are good. And those emotions spark as he's lying here in midst of the chaos, he feels safe. He feels serenity. All it takes is David's arms to wrap around him to make him feel right at home. 


End file.
